Naruto: Yaoi Yuri and Kakashi
by Minimu-chan
Summary: Kakashi is out buying sweets for Team 7 when he walks past Naruto's house. He hears Team 7 inside so he goes in, only to find a complete mess and other horrid facts...THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI YURI READ WITH CAUTION


NARUTO: YAOI/ YURI AND KAKASHI

* * *

One day Kakashi was out buying sweets.

"This one should be good," he said to himself as he picked up a box of chocolate bars.

As he walked to the checkout he noticed that Naruto's house was just across the street.

"How much is all this chocolate?" Kakashi asked the shopkeeper.

"25 dollars" he replied.

"I'll give you 15"

"The fees non negotiable"

"35 dollars"

"Um… okay?"

Kakashi handed over 35 dollars than disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's front door.

"Hey, Naruto! Let me in! I got something for ya!" Kakashi yelled.

There was no reply.

"Naruto?"

Kakashi started to worry. He heard Naruto in there. He was talking to Sakura and Sasuke but they where speaking in some sort of code and Kakashi couldn't be bothered to work it out.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!?!" Kakashi heard Naruto's voice yell.

"Naruto quit your complaining!!! You know you want it" Sakura said, trying to make him shut the hell up!

"Naruto, Sakura's right. Just let me put it in and you'll be fine"

"But Sasuke…"

"Naruto! Just let Sasuke do it! Okay?!?!"

"Fine, but just get it over and done with"

Kakashi was shocked by what he just heard_. Are Naruto and Sasuke having…_

"Okay guys I'm coming in" Kakashi said, slowly opening the door.

"Oh… My… God…" Kakashi was shocked to see what the three where doing.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura beamed, full of excitement.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?!?"

"Well, we had a party last night with all our friends and…"

Sakura was cut off by Kakashi. "And you didn't invite me"

"Well we would've invited you, but you where too busy with reading that perverted book of yours" Naruto butted in.

The three nodded in agreement.

"Hey what was all that stuff about 'putting it in'?"

"Oh that? Well that was nothing. But I guess we should tell you" Sakura looked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

They both nodded.

"Naruto and Sasuke where… where… uh… Naruto you tell him!" Sakura looked over to him.

"What!?!?!? Well me and Sasuke…"

"Sasuke and I" Sasuke butted in.

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face.

"Anyway, me and Sasuke… uh… well its kind-a hard to explain,, uh, Sasuke…"

"Well, Naruto and I are…"

_It was the moment Kakashi was worried about. He knew this would happen someday. The two boys where lonely as children and than when they met each other they where happy. Kakashi knew it! He knew what they where about to say! They are going to say that they're gay…_

"Naruto and I, well, we are…

"You are what?" Kakashi was growing impatient.

"Well, we are… we are…"

"Oh my god!!! Hurry up and say it!!!"

"Okay, okay. Well, we are… playing a trust game."

"Yeah, yeah!!! With candy and stuff!!!" Naruto quickly said.

Kakashi felt relieved. That thing about them being gay wasn't true.

"Oh, that's good." Kakashi said smiling at the three teenagers.

"Kakashi-sensei? What did you think they where doing?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, I thought Naruto was having sex with Sasuke, making them gay." Kakashi answered.

"Oh yeah! We where doing that too!" Naruto quickly said before kissing Sasuke.

"Uh, Sakura. Aren't you offended by this? I mean, u like Sasuke and…" Kakashi started to say until Sakura cut him off.

"Oh, no. It's okay. Naruto's going to set me up on a date with Hinata." Sakura answered.

"Oh dear god, has the whole world gone gay?"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei! Have you heard? Gaara and Lee are getting married!" Naruto said, excited.

"Oh, and by the way; Iruka have a crush on you." Sasuke said.

"THAT'S IT!!!!! I'M GOING INTO ANOTHER ANIME!!!!" Kakashi said as he started to walk off.

"Wait!!! Which anime?" Sakura called out.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be in Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Which character?"

"My... I mean, YOUR mum!" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The three looked around than laughed at the fact that Naruto and Sasuke didn't have a mum. Sakura hated her mum so she didn't mind.

"Well, I better go over to Hinata's house" Sakura said as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"Okay! See ya later!" Naruto and Sasuke said together and after Sakura left they had sex.

"Hey, Hinata! Are you ready?" Sakura cried out as she entered the large house.

"Tehehe, the question is, are you ready" She heard Hinata's voice call out.

The two found each other and laughed. They talked about themselves and got to know each other better. Soon they also had sex. Everyone in Konoha was happy... Except Iruka, who was crying over the loss of his love, Kakashi.

THE END…


End file.
